New Arrival
by Myriddin
Summary: Jade/Tori. Part of the Domesticated Jori series. Baby Girl West comes into the world. ONESHOT.


**New Arrival  
**By Myriddin

**Author's Notes: Part of the Domesticated Jori series. Baby Girl West is here. **

He could hear Mami screaming.

Grandma Holly was holding his hand tightly, keeping from getting up and running to her like he wanted to. Grandpa David and Uncle Dre were standing nearby, looking stressed, Aunt Mia sitting across from him and Abuela, holding three-month-old Victor. Uncle Dre had said Nessa and Derek were with their grandma and grandpa, but Vic was still little enough that Aunt Mia wanted him with her.

Mommy screamed again and his young face screwed up in sympathy. He tugged on Grandma's hand, whining when she wouldn't let him go. She shushed him, turning back to watch that strange door that everyone's attention. He knew that door would lead to him to Mami and most likely Momma too.

Skylar pulled again at Grandma and she gave him an exasperated look, but she wasn't the only one irritated. Tears spilled into his eyes and he struggled to get away, "Let me go. Let me help Mami!"

Grandpa's arms wrapped around his writhing body, soft words seeking to soothe him, but Skylar would have none of it. He squirmed and fought, but Grandpa's grip was secure.

"Let me go," he wailed, "I need'a help Mami!"

Grandpa held him tight, shaking his head. "Skylar, calm down. You can't go in there."

"But Mami!"

"The doctors are doing everything they can, son. Just have faith."

He would catch bits and pieces he didn't really understand later on from the grown-ups' conversations, talk of the baby breeching, a C-section narrowly avoided.

He didn't really care about any of that, Momma had come out of that room, sweaty and tired, but grinning. Shortly after, Momma led him to the place Mami and the baby was resting.

She was tiny, red and wrinkled. Kind of ugly, actually. Skylar arched an eyebrow in a mimic of his momma, looking at his parents dubiously. Cautiously, with their encouragement, he reached out, touching one of the squirming feet sticking out from the blankets.

And everything changed.

For years he wouldn't understand it, could never really understand, but instantly, he felt it. It was warm and fuzzy and safe, wrapping around him with love and adoration and hope. It filled something in him, completed something in his young heart he hadn't realized was missing until that moment.

"Hi, Jordan. I'm your big brother Skylar."

xx

Weary almost to the point of collapse, it was nearing one in the morning as Jade made her back to her wife's hospital room, just having seen off her in-laws and exhausted firstborn. She found Tori quietly nursing their daughter, Tori keeping up a low hum to soothe the infant. Standing in the doorway, Jade took in a deep breath and released it in a shuddering rush.

She had never been more scared in her life than she had been earlier that afternoon. After Tori's easy enough labor with Skylar, the difficulties that had marred this one shook Jade to the core. Jordan had been breech, the pain the complications had caused Tori had been excruciating, and the panic that followed was petrifying. By some miracle, the doctor had managed to turn the baby in time and she was delivered safely. Now, half-a-day later, mother and child were resting peacefully.

The humming stopped and Tori's brown eyes opened as Jade came to her bedside. Jade reached out, brushing back stray curls as Tori smiled at her. "Hi," the Latina said softly, pale and tired but still looking radiant.

"Hi yourself."

Tori stroked the baby's back, holding the other hand out to her wife. "Come on."

Jade hesitated, knowing exactly what her wife wanted. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll move slow," Tori promised with a coaxing smile, "Now get over here."

With a sigh, Jade gave in and moved closer. Jordan made soft sounds of protest as Tori lifted her away. "Hush, baby girl. We're just adjusting a little," Tori soothed, gently handing the baby off to her partner. Jade cradled her daughter against her shoulder, soft, warm and delicate in a way only babies could be. Tori slowly and carefully scooted forward with only a slight grimace of pain, until there was enough room for what she wanted.

Jordan changed hands again and Jade slid in behind them, supporting Tori and baby as they leaned back. Tori brought the newborn back to her breast, supporting Jordan's head as she began to hungrily suckle. Tori laughed softly. "She's a West, alright. Enthusiastic for her food."

Jade slipped her arms around her wife and daughter, holding them safe and close. She had done the same with Tori and Skylar throughout their son's infancy, her way of sharing the bonding and closeness.

She stroked the back of Jordan's neck in a way had always calmed Skylar as a baby, pressing a kiss to Tori's temple. They lay there in content silence, only broken by the soft sounds of Jordan's nursing.


End file.
